


i.h.o.p.f.o.b.

by Leopards_Bane



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Other, depressed, off screen rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopards_Bane/pseuds/Leopards_Bane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an abandoned project from 7-29-07 set in a earlier tour I never really got far with :/</p>
            </blockquote>





	i.h.o.p.f.o.b.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone wants to adopt this bunny let me know...

The Boys walked into the IHOP at 3 am tired and beat. 

Each slid into his seat in the booth with a sigh of relief. 

Patrick let his head fall onto the partition with a thud, he hoped he could get some real sleep tonight. 

Pete was driving him nuts yapping to his new girlfriend at all hours, and with only a thin curtain and a bunk board between them. 

Andy had looked up with surprise at the noise, a slight deer-in-headlights expression on his face. 

He seemed to be waiting for the on coming storm, Patrick tried to give a reassuring smile, but it must have looked more like a grimace since Andy winced, looking anything but reassured. 

Joe orded for the group when a petite waitress came over, a sweet smile on her face but no light in her eyes to indicate she recognized them, she was just nice. 

It was a welcome turn of events from the screaming pre-teen girls and pissed-off fathers they usually ran in to. 

Patrick smiled politely as she said she would be back with their drinks in a few minutes. 

He turned to stare out the window, the lethargy was setting in. It would be a while before his energy returned after how bad tonight had gone. 

The waitress returned with their drinks, Patrick glanced as the hot water for tea was placed before him. He always had lemon spice tea after a show, it kept his voice sweet the guys said. 

He really just drank it for the pain, though tonight he wished for something stronger, like one of Pete's Ativan's, or a horse pill. 

Patrick wondered if he could sneek a pill later or not, despite Pete's claims of being a "Drugstore Cowboy" he was not however so free with his meds to ever lose track of where every single pill went no matter what people might think after the Best Buy thing. Not that he really would, but he still entertained the thought now and then. 

Patrick was still trying to figure out how he had missed the harpies that Pete had wanted to quiet, he worried that he himself had been one of them. Maybe even the last straw that called for such a drastic messure. 

The food arived, Patrick looked at the plate of eggs with disdain. He wasn't really hungry, but he had to eat something. 

He had more to think about than himself now. Patrick took a few tenative bites, the till now dorment nausea swelled, making his thoat tight, he sipped his tea making it subside a bit, but not much. He had read that it shouldn't last for much longer, in normal cases anyway. 

But this was anything but normal. 

Patrick subconsciously tugged the hem of his sweatshirt down in an effort to hide his growing belly. 

His personal estimate about when this whole thing started, his math added up to about 3 months... well he knew what day it was, yet he still kept track. 

95 days exactly since... he couldn't even say it to his own mind yet. 

He was pretty sure no one else knew what had happened, but better safe than stuck out in the cold. 


End file.
